Wammy's House: El nuevo L
by Mariemili
Summary: Elle nunca será un niño normal L no volverá de la muerte Ella tendrá que dejarlo ir.


El teléfono sonaba incesante, el ruido que profería probablemente podría despertar a un muerto. Temerosa por contestar, la mujer se quedaba en su sitio. El nombre no se veía en el identificador de la llamada y eso solamente podía significar una cosa: Roger llamaba de nuevo. Más por cesar el ruido que por tener ganas realmente de atender el teléfono, ella levantó el tubo de su lugar.

_-¿Hola?-_

_- Hola, tardaste en contestar. Habla Roger.-_

_- Sabía que eras tú. ¿Ahora qué ocurre?-_

_-Quería hablar con tu esposo pero ya que tú atendiste también tenía que decirte algunas cosas. –_

_-¿Cosas? Generalmente esas "cosas" no son "buenas cosas" menos cuando llamas por teléfono.-_

_- Son buenas. Buenas para mi punto de vista, al menos. En fin, primero decirle a tu esposo que tiene que cumplir las responsabilidades que acepto cuando se fue de aquí. Y después, que creo que ya es tiempo de que a Elle le hagan los exámenes.-_

_- No lo sé… ¿No es muy pequeño aún?-_

_- Por favor… tiene cinco años. El año anterior fue que estaban ocupados con el caso del virus letal, ¿y ahora qué? ¿No será que temes el hecho de separarte de tu hijo?-_

_-No es solo mi hijo. Ten un poco de compasión Roger, no puedes arrebatárnoslo como nos arrebataron a nosotros de nuestras familias… -_

_-Piénsalo, no te lo estaríamos arrebatando, podrías verlo de vez en cuando… además, genéticamente no es hijo de Near, ambos lo saben. Tienes la ventaja de que cada vez que vengan a Wammy podrán verlo y pasar tiempo con él, además son solo exámenes, todavía nada es seguro, pero viniendo de los padres que viene es un 80% seguro de que va a entrar, y va a ser uno de los mejores del lugar.-_

_-Elle no va a ser tu sujeto de prueba Roger, me niego rotundamente. El necesita pasar tiempo con su familia, y su familia somos Near y yo. No me importa si no es el padre, el lo siente como su padre y Near lo quiere como a su hijo.-_

_- Si no lo quisiera sería muy extraño, ¿No crees? Idolatraba al padre.-_

_-mi hijo no es igual a él Roger.-_

_-Hazme el favor y háblalo con ambos. Te daré un mes y solamente porque eres quien eres. Solo un mes, sino me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.-_

_-voy a morir del miedo.-_

_-No me obligues a hacerlo.- (corto)_

De nuevo lo mismo. ¿Acaso no podía entender de una buena vez, que Elle no iría de ninguna manera a ese sitio?

Unos golpes se escuchaban en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Abre la puerta! ¡No puede ser que te encierres así cada vez que te llaman por teléfono!-

Ella se acercó a la puerta y destrabó el pestillo que había colocado en ella. Luego la abrió. Un muchacho rubio platinado, alto y vestido completamente de blanco estaba del otro lado.

-Por favor, es la cuarta vez en el año que llama por lo mismo. ¿No podríamos, al menos considerarlo?-

- No quiero que su infancia se arruine como la nuestra.-

- Mi infancia no se arruinó… bueno… no del todo.-

- Exámenes de IQ, entrenamiento físico intensivo, razonamiento, algoritmos, ecuaciones… si eso no es tener la infancia arruinada no se que podría…-

- Tuvo sus cosas buenas estar ahí… después de todo… allí nos conocimos.-

-Creo que fue lo único bueno que pudo salir de Wammy's House.-

- Tendré que ir a ver cómo se desarrolla el resto de los niños. Mi sugerencia es que realices esos exámenes. Pero tú eres su madre. Tú decides lo que quieres hacer.-

- ¡Tú eres su padre Near!-

- No, no lo soy, bien lo sabes tú.-

- Near, él cree que es tu hijo… No hay nadie más que pueda cumplir el rol de padre que no seas tú. Cuando nos casamos aceptaste que él existiera. No creo que hubiera podido criarlo sola. Además, quieras o no, su padre está muerto. Lo asesinaron. No sirve de nada que lo metamos en este sistema que solo nos usa como copias reemplazo del original y único L.-

- no pensé que te molestara tanto el hecho de ser su "copia" o su "reemplazo", además si me dieras a elegir, yo lo mandaría a hacerse los exámenes. Ten al menos en cuenta mi opinión, si no funciona, haremos lo posible por sacarlo de allí ¿Vale?-

- Vale, pero ¿Cómo haremos para que él no sospeche?-

-Déjamelo todo a mí.-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del gran edificio del SPK, el pequeño Elle dormía sin preocupación alguna sobre lo que le deparaba en su futuro.

Capítulo 1: Elle

Desde el momento en el que fue concebido, (aún no se sabe si por accidente o a propósito) Elle no era como todos los demás niños. Era sabido por su madre que él nunca podría llevar una infancia normal y eso era solamente a causa de su ascendencia. No venía de padres normales. Era de esperarse que él tampoco lo fuera. Desde los primeros días de vida, fue examinado por muchos médicos para determinar si su capacidad neuronal era equiparable con la de su padre. Su capacidad era demasiada para un niño de su edad. A los seis meses Elle ya podía caminar, y a los nueve comenzó a articular palabras completas. A los dos años ya leía y podía escribir, tal como un niño de seis años. Cada seis meses, sus padres viajaban con él a Winchester, Inglaterra, donde los mismos médicos de siempre le hacían una cantidad tan grandes de exámenes que tenían que estar allí una semana entera. La realidad era, que, aunque el quizás nunca llegara a recordarlo en su vida adulta, esto le podría generar miedos e inseguridades, basándose en ello, su madre decidió dejar de examinarlo y tratar que Elle viviera una vida normal. Una vida que ni ella ni Near pudieron tener.

Elle había demostrado fehacientemente a su familia que poseía las capacidades que Wammy's House buscaba. Esto aterraba más a su madre, quien se negaba a que pasara tiempo en ese orfanato.

- Mamá-

- Dime Elle-kun-

- ¿Por qué no me parezco a papá?-

- Créeme, te pareces demasiado a tu padre Elle-kun-

Y era cierto. La pregunta del pequeño Elle era porque no se parecía físicamente a quién él creía su padre, Nate River, o mejor llamado Near o N. Lo que este o contaba que su verdadero padre tenía un parecido físico casi exacto con él a esa edad, solamente difería de él en que no poseía las prominentes ojeras que su padre desarrollo gracias a la falta de sueño, y tampoco tenía una adicción notable hacia los dulces, eso eran dos cosas de las cuales su madre se encargo con un especial hincapié en el tema del sueño, si bien Elle dormía cuando quería, ella lo mandaba a su cama a las diez. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.

Una duda agobiaba a la joven madre, cuando Elle le hizo esta pregunta. ¿En qué medida su hijo habría notado que no se arecía a su padre? ¿O tal vez Near le había dicho?

- Near-kun-

- Dime-

- ¿Has notado que Elle pregunta por qué no se parece a ti?-

- Si. También me lo ha preguntado Anne-chan.-

- ¿Qué le has dicho?-

- Solo le dije que nos parecíamos mucho, solo que él no podía notarlo. –

- En realidad lo nota-

- Anne-chan, es probable que pregunte ya que es el único de la familia con cabello negro, además porque puede notar levemente que sus facciones no se parecen en nada a las mías. Igualmente no te preocupes. Los niños tienden a pensar que son diferentes a sus padres, aunque este no sea el caso. Llegado el momento podemos sacar esas ideas de su mente hablándole de genética, algo que aún no comprende. Pero eso no es un tema tan preocupante.-

- También me preocupa como le explicaremos el tema del viaje a Winchester. Charlando con él note que no recuerda nada de los últimos exámenes que tuvo…-

- Lo hace Anne-chan, pero era muy pequeño como para comprenderlo. Recuerda que no tenía más de dos años y medio cuando dejamos de hacerlo.-

- Lo sé. ¿Crees que le daban miedo Near-kun?

- No lo creo. Pero debemos procurar estar durante los primeros exámenes al menos para ver que no le afecte a su desarrollo psicológico, aunque confío mucho en Roger, prefiero que esto lo vemos nosotros mismos.-

- Bien.-

- Y otra cosa Anne-chan-

- ¿Dime?-

- Pase lo que pase, aunque grite, llore, o le provoque algún trauma de algún tipo, prométeme que no suspenderás los exámenes. –

- Bien.-


End file.
